Time Platform
| Weight = | First = Fantastic Four Vol 1 5 | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | HistoryText = Origin Doctor Doom invented this time machine. It could send anyone who stood on its platform back into the past. The original platform was located in Castle Doom. The first time Doom attacked the Fantastic Four, he kidnapped the Invisible Girl and forced the other three members of the team to use the platform to go back in time to the early 18th century and retrieve Blackbeard's treasure chest from the past. Doom hope the treasure contained inside would include the Stones of Merlin, gems that would make him ruler of the Earth. During this trip, the Thing took on the identity of Blackbeard (meaning he had actually gone back in time to find himself to be the man he was looking for). Reed outsmarted Doom and brought the chest back to the present, not the treasure itself. In the struggle that followed, Doom was defeated and he abandoned the time platform, although eventually Doom built a second unit of it. Later, Reed Richards read from a hieroglyph that there was once a substance which apparently restored the blindness of a pharaoh during a mostly unrecorded era of Ancient Egypt. The Fantastic Four decide to use Dr. Doom's time machine to travel into the past and retrieve this element in order to restore Alicia Master's vision. In the past were attacked by an Egyptian army that take them prisoner when their powers failed them. Brought before their master, the Pharaoh known as Rama-Tut, they learned that he was actually a time traveler from the year 3000 who upon arriving in Egyptian times had lost his vision but soon restored it with a radioactive isotope from his ship and was able to conquer the area and rule. Hoping to entice the Fantastic Four to travel back in time he planted the hieroglyph so that he might battle the historic figures. The Fantastic For ended Rama-Tut's operation, forcing him to flee in his time ship. Upon returning to the present, Reed realized that the time platform couldn't transport radioactive substances such as the isotope they were seeking, and they returned from their mission empty handed. The time platform was then relocated to the Baxter Building so Reed could study it. During this time a dinosaur accidentally arrived from prehistoric times while Ben and Johnny were supposed to be watching it and it was eventually captured and returned to its own time. The Avengers used the platform to go back in time to World War II to witness Bucky's death in order to see if he had actually survive. At first they appeared in the past in spirit forms, unable to do anything but watch. The old Captain America and Bucky tried and stop the rocket from launching, but just as Captain America remembered, Bucky died destroying it. They then returned to the present. Doom continued to use the time platform to travel to the past in order to increase his knowledge of the mystic arts. In order to facilitate trips further into the past, he purchased booster components from Stark International, but Tony Stark cancelled the order; Doom would steal the components anyway. When Stark, as Iron Man, arrived to investigate, one of Doom's assistants, Gert Hauptmann, used the platform to send both Doom and Iron Man back to the 6th century, hoping to dispose of Doom to avenge his brother's death. Arriving in 6th century England, Doom sought out Morgan le Fay, who agreed to assist Doom in exchange for killing her half-brother King Arthur. Iron Man sided with Arthur against Doom and Morgan's forces, and convinced Doom to call a truce. Working together using components of their armors, Doom and Iron Man created a makeshift time platform and returned to the present. Some time later, Doom and Iron Man would once again be involved in a time travel caper involving King Arthur, this time being brought to the year 2093 by Merlin. Doom had no interest in Merlin's mission, however, and proceeded to build a new platform to return to his own time. However, despite its more advanced technology, it was prevented from working by the mystical means Merlin had used to bring them there, as both Iron Man and Doom had to return together. Following Doom's disappearance following the Onslaught crisis, X-Force and Nathaniel Richards went to Latveria's Castle Doom to secure Doctor Doom's time platform before someone else could. As Cable was about to dismantle the machine, G.W. Bridge and other S.H.I.E.L.D. members interfered, and in the commotion the time platform sent them into Latveria's past during World War II where they encountered Baron Strucker. When they returned to the present, Cable quickly destroyed this version of the time-platform before SHIELD could use it. Using the time portal, Doctor Doom traveled to the year 1211, A.D. and became involved in a romantic relationship with Morgan le Fay in exchange for her tutelage in the mystic arts. This arrangement was interrupted when the Mighty Avengers came to Latveria to arrest Doctor Doom for crimes against humanity. During the battle, Doom, Iron Man, and the Sentry, stumbled through an open time travel portal, trapping Doctor Doom and his opponents in the past. Doctor Doom and Iron Man managed to return all three to the present, where the Sentry subdued Doctor Doom. Alternate Reality Versions Image Description Issue In Earth-9200, the Abominations used the platform to escape to Earth-616. Afterwards, Abomination destroyed the machine, stranding them in an alternate reality. In Earth-12041, Thor sabotaged Doctor Doom's time platform, making it looked like it had malfunctioned. Planet Doom In Earth-13729, the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants used the platform to travel to Earth-616, wanting to use it to return the time-displaced X-Men to their time. In Earth-18236, the Time Platform stopped working properly after becoming cursed. Ignoring this, Deadpool used it to travel to the Prime Marvel Universe in order to defeat Master Matrix. In Earth-19725, Cassie Lang and Mayhem recovered the Time Platform. Once it was repaired, Mayhem was sent to Earth-982 to save Spider-Girl. In Earth-61112, Captain America, Iron Man, Nick Fury, Red Hulk, Quake, and Quicksilver used the Time Platform to move forward in time and confront a time-displaced Ultron in the future. Meanwhile, Invisible Woman and Wolverine used it to travel to Earth-26111's past and kill Goliath. They left and arrived in Earth-26111's present. Believing the new reality was worse, Logan then traveled to Earth-616 and stopped his past self from killing Pym and asked for a fail safe to be implanted within Ultron. In Earth-66881, Doctor Doom used the platform to trap the Fantastic Four in the era of pirates. In Earth-81191, Donald Birch used the platform to bring the Phoenix Force to his era. In Earth-TRN218, President Red Hulk sent Logan and Maestro through the platform to Earth-616 to assassinate his counterpart; however, they ran out of time and the platform sent them back. In Earth-TRN365, Doom used the platform to prevent the formation of the Avengers and the Fantastic Four and take over Earth. Later, a reality-displaced Thor used it to return home to Earth-12041. Planet Doom In Earth-TRN406, Spider-Man used the platform and was accidentally sent to multiple eras in time. He later learned that due to his inexperience, he created multiple, time-spread duplicates of himself. He traveled to the future and learned he was to take one of his temporal paradoxes five years into the past. In Earth-TRN589, Doctor Doom's broken time platform was placed in Maestro's palace. It was repaired by Spider-Man using Iron Man technology. Spider-Man the used it to return to Earth-616, unaware he was followed by Maestro. In Earth-TRN591, the platform was taken to Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. Facility and guarded by the Venom Symbiote. In Earth-TRN664, a brainwashed Deadpool sabotaged the Time Platform, resulting in the deaths of the time-displaced X-Men. In an Unknown Reality, Maestro used the platform and traveled to Earth-807128. After recruiting the Hulk Gang, they traveled to the Prime Marvel Universe. Later, he tried to destroy it to antagonize Logan, but failed and it was discovered and repaired by Forge. Once Logan return to his home reality, Forge destroyed the platform, as per Logan's request. | CurrentOwner = Doctor Doom | PreviousOwners = Mr. Fantastic | Notes = * Apparently Doom's early time machine was unable to transport radioactive materials. * Initially, the machine required for an operator to be at the controls while the traveller is a different person. Later, Doom modified his own armor to incorporate the needed circuitry on it, so that he could time-travel and remotely operate the platform. * In , Doom states he has studied under one of Dracula's greatest enemies, suggesting that Doom has traveled back in time to study under Abraham van Helsing. * The platform sends its user to the very same point they were relatively standing on. For example, if they use it in a certain spot of Castle Doom to travel to the past, they would arrive to said certain spot. However, the position of Castle Doom changes constantly through the universe as time goes by because of the Earth's rotation and orbit, and the movement of the Solar System, and the Milky Way, and so on. Due to this, the platform also act as a "space machine," and can also be used to transport individuals through space instead of time, or both. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Unique Items Category:Doctor Doom's Equipment Category:Time Travel Category:Technology